Scotch and Closets
by glitterpirate
Summary: Kurtofsky PWP. Things get a little hot and heavy between Dave and Kurt during a party...


This is my first Glee fic, and it's for my OTP, Kurtofsky! I'm a bit rusty with the whole writing thing, so please forgive me if this fic turned out horrible. I was inspired by a prompt I saw which basically involved Dave and Kurt getting it on at a party, or something like that lol. The results were pretty much PWP, sorry!

Pairing: Karofsky x Kurt

Rating: M. Smut, swearing, smut, smut etc.

Warnings: Contains drunken sex, talking dirty, and a spot of rough!sex, too. This isn't a non!con fic.

Here we go! DX

* * *

><p><strong>Scotch and Closets<strong>

Karofsky hated this dumbass party. All he cared to do was stand listlessly in a corner of the kitchen, dispassionately watching smashed girls and boys scream with laughter, trip over their own feet, and pair off in a flurry of tongues and wandering hands. The music was shitty, too. _Jesus_. He tipped up his bottle of beer and realised for the third time that it was empty. The fact that Kurt Hummel was standing across the room from him might have something to do with why he was so distracted. _At least there's eye candy_, Karofsky thought guiltily. Maybe this wasn't such a bad party after all. He resolved to get another beer from the refrigerator while there were still some left, yanking the door open and peering inside. Suddenly, he was aware of a hand on his arm. His head snapped round in surprise. It was Kurt.

'You looked like you needed someone to talk to,' slurred the other boy, swirling what looked like scotch around in the bottom of a plastic tumbler.

'Uh,' was all that Dave could manage. He felt his face flush a violent red.

There was something... different about Kurt tonight. Maybe the fire of the scotch had thawed out the ice in him a little. Kurt knocked back the last mouthful of his drink and grimaced.

Karofsky allowed himself a little smile. 'Good stuff, huh?'

'Mm-hmm.'

Karofsky closed the refrigerator door, beer in hand, unsure of what to do or say next. Kurt was staring at him intently. Appraising him. He found it simultaneously thrilling and terrifying.

'I saw you watching me,' Kurt said in a low voice. Dave shook his head, gripped by a sudden bout of panic. He started to protest, but it died in his throat when he saw the look that Kurt was giving him. That mouth – that beautiful, fucking perfect mouth – was curling into a smirk. Kurt swept his tongue over his bottom lip, then bit it, his gaze sweeping over Dave, up, then down. 'I liked it.'

Karofsky regarded the other boy warily for a moment. He wondered whether he'd heard correctly. He wondered if he was dreaming. If he wasn't mistaken, this was kind of like a fucking miracle. His prayers - made during midday fantasies and behind his locked bedroom door – seemed to have been answered.

'I'm bored,' Kurt said petulantly, swinging his gaze out of the kitchen and settling it on an inconspicuous door halfway down the corridor. He indicated it with a slight nod of the head.

Karofsky raised an eyebrow.

It was a closet. He was in a closet with Kurt Hummel. It was pitch black inside; Karofsky couldn't have seen his hand even if he held it up an inch from his face. The music outside throbbed distantly like a heartbeat, and he felt his pulse jump in time to it. The scent of scotch hit his face and filled his nostrils. He felt Kurt's presence on him, washing over him in intense waves, although he couldn't see him and no part of them touched. It was hot in here, insanely hot.

'Well, here we are,' said Kurt thickly into the blackness.

Suddenly, Karofsky felt hands on him. He felt the palms and slender splayed fingers slide up his torso, over his shoulders, caress his neck, and then knot in his short hair that was damp with sweat. Kurt's mouth was agonisingly near his. He could sense the ghost of those soft lips as Kurt's words sent whispers of breath across his face.

'You want me, don't you?' cooed Kurt, and Karofsky could almost hear the smirk. Rushing blood thrummed in his ears. The delirious pulse of the music and his heart seemed to flow and twist down and down and settle into the raging heat centred in his groin. He couldn't think straight. He didn't want to.

'Yeah,' he growled in response. 'I want you real fuckin' bad.'

Kurt's triumphant laugh was stifled as their mouths crushed together. Karofsky allowed his hands to roam free. Virtually blind in the dark of the closet, he pulled and tore at clothing until he felt the hot flush of Kurt's bare skin beneath his touch. They pulled apart and dove in again and again for kisses, Kurt's mouth open and eager, hot and bittersweet. There were fingers tugging at Karofsky's belt loops, then at his zipper.

'You want something?' breathed Karofsky between kisses as the button on his fly popped open and the zipper began a downward descent. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and gave the smaller boy's ass an urgent squeeze. Kurt murmured unintelligibly and slid a hand over Karofsky's crotch, over his achingly hard cock that was still trapped in his boxers. Karofsky shuddered into the touch and groaned.

'I want this,' replied Kurt softly, and his hand caressed Karofsky's manhood, giving it a firm squeeze through the fabric of his boxers.

'How'd you want it?' hissed Karofsky, bracing himself against the dusty walls of the closet and giving in to Kurt's touch.

'In my mouth,' continued Kurt slowly through another, more languorous kiss, 'wanna suck you off.'

'Oh, Jesus Christ, do it,' panted Karofsky, tugging at the other boy's hair desperately, pulling them apart and breaking the kiss. 'Fucking get on your knees and do it.'

Karofsky heard Kurt drop down heavily, the small space quivering as he hit the floor. His boxers were dragged clumsily over his cock until it was freed. He pressed his head back into the wall behind him and squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body humming with electric anticipation.

'You _are_ a big boy,' mused Kurt silkily, his hot hand suddenly wrapped around Karofsky's dick, sizing him up.

Dave swore under his breath, his mouth dry and still alive with the taste of Kurt.

A slick tongue lapped experimentally at the tip of his cock, and then a deep, wet heat enveloped it, then more, sucking and dragging maddeningly over every inch. Karofsky let out a strangled moan and his hand groped blindly for purchase on Kurt's hair. 'Fuck,' he rasped, his legs shaking uncontrollably as the sensation threatened to melt his entire body into the floor. 'More. Faster.'

Kurt obliged. Karofsky tilted his head forward and looked down into the dark, wishing that he could see the other boy's blue eyes clouded with lust, playfully returning his gaze as his soft lips and his clever tongue made short work of him. Kurt moaned, mouth full, and then pulled back, panting. His hand was still clutching Karofsky, stroking and squeezing, and Karofsky could only imagine the wanton look on Kurt's flushed face and his kiss-swollen lips and the saliva and precum stringing between his dick and that beautiful fucking mouth.

'You like that, don't you?' grinned Karofsky, running his hand through Kurt's hair. 'Who knew you were such a dirty little whore.'

'Yeah, I'm a whore,' drawled Kurt, giggling stupidly, giving the tip of Karofsky's cock another swipe with his tongue, 'I love sucking you off.'

Karofsky let out a low growl and stooped down, fumbled for Kurt's underarms, and then heaved him to his feet. Kurt whined in protest but was silenced when Karofsky's mouth clamped over his.

'Why you gotta do this to me, huh?' muttered Karofsky between kisses, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip and then sucking on the soft expanse of his neck below his ear. 'Why you gotta get me so frikkin' hot?'

Kurt let out another giggle and threw his head back, allowing Karofsky to press his lips against his slender throat. 'You wanna fuck me?' he asked dreamily.

Karofsky surged forward and used his body to pin Kurt against the far wall of the closet, breathing hard, still kissing, still touching and savouring as much of the other boy's body as he could. His bare cock connected with the small, telltale bulge in Kurt's pants. He ground their hips together, hard, wanting to show him just exactly how much he needed what was coming next.

'What if I don't let you fuck me?' smiled Kurt against Karofsky's lips. 'What if I walk right out of here now and leave you with a rock hard cock and some incomplete memories to jack off to on lonely nights? What if I leave you guessing?

'Don't you dare,' hissed Karofsky, finding Kurt's wrists and pinning his arms to the wall.

'Watch me,' hissed Kurt, managing to snatch away one arm to reach for the door handle, at the same time wriggling out from beneath Karofsky's body.

'I said _don't you fucking dare!_' barked Karofsky, grabbing Kurt roughly by the shoulders and shoving him hard back against the other wall of the closet. 'Turn around, you son of a bitch. Turn around!'

'That's more like it,' breathed Kurt excitedly, and in the dark Karofsky felt the other boy shift and his ass grind up against his bare crotch. Karofsky fumbled for the waist of Kurt's pants and yanked them down, underwear included, just far enough to leave what he needed exposed. He ran a hand appreciatively over the soft, newly bared skin before him.

'Put it in,' panted Kurt. 'I don't care if I'm not ready. I want it now.'

Karofsky spat into his palm and smeared his dick with it hastily. He felt for Kurt's entrance with his fingers and then positioned the tip of his cock, raking his nails lightly over the small of Kurt's back. He rocked his hips forward, and breached the smaller boy by a few centimetres. Kurt groaned deep in his throat. Karofsky gingerly gave another push, then another, grabbing greedy handfuls of the flesh on Kurt's buttocks and hips. Kurt was moaning now; a breathless, reedy staccato, the small space they occupied now suffocating with an oven-like heat and the prurient smell of sex and sweat. Having succeeded in getting fully sheathed inside Kurt, Karofsky withdrew halfway, and then began to thrust. Sweat dripped down his forehead and into his eyes. His shirt clung to his back. He fucked in earnest, he growled, he relished the tightness and the dark heat and the way Kurt keened and sighed and gasped. He gave himself up completely to the moment. The maddening intensity of the pleasure that coiled inside him like a spring seemed to be on the point of no return. Karofsky let his hand fly to the wall by the door and he patted around hurriedly, until finally his fingers connected with a cord for the light switch. He tugged at it and the tiny space was flooded with a weak light that seemed blinding after being in the dark for so long. He pulled out of Kurt, who was spluttering in bewilderment, then roughly turned him round to face him.

'Grab onto me,' Karofsky panted, and Kurt – sweating, flushed, hair a damp mess – obediently flung his arms around his shoulders. Karofsky bent down and slid his arms under Kurt's thighs, then lifted him.

'I wanna see you come for me,' Karofsky said in breathless, broken syllables, canting his hips forward to meet with Kurt's entrance. 'I wanna watch your fuckin' perfect pretty face when you come.'

He was inside Kurt again, and he pushed them as one up against the wall and started fucking. Hard. Kurt's voice was scratchy and dry as he greeted each thrust with a strangled cry, his mouth hanging open, his hair falling in strands in front of his eyes. His eyes. His eyes never left Dave's. Kurt's helpless expression melted into a knowing, sensual snarl and his pink tongue lolled a little in his open mouth. _That's right, fuck me_, he goaded under his breath, never breaking their mutual gaze, _fuck me like you mean it. You're gonna make me come, you're gonna make me..._

'_I'm coming_,' Dave panted, closing the space between them with a kiss. His body convulsed and his fingers dented Kurt's flesh as the world seemed to explode into delicious nothingness. Kurt cried out one last time, a sound that dissolved into soft, indulgent moans. Moments passed until stark, uncomfortable reality began to piece itself back together again. Dave pulled back slowly from the kiss, his lips lingering on Kurt's. He noticed a smattering of come quietly staining the front of Kurt's sweater.

He let Kurt down, both of them a little unsteady on their feet. They gathered their pants from around their ankles and attempted to make themselves look half-decent in silence.

Suddenly, the door of the closet swung open. They froze.

'Hey,' said Jacob nasally, 'just gonna grab my coat.' He reached between them and plucked a waterproof jacket from the rail at the back. He looked a little more out of it than usual. Dave's fists balled as he prepared to be the subject of the little creep's next web show; in the event of this he was prepared to shove his frizzy head so far up his ass it'd take him weeks to find his way out again. Jacob folded the coat over his arm and looked at them with detached interest for a moment. 'Well, see ya around,' he said, and left, staggering a little as he went.

Without a word, Kurt followed. Karofsky started and choked on a question, or a plea. Kurt paused at the open front door and glanced back at him, a small, wry smile curling on his lips; _remember this_, it said. With that he disappeared, slamming the door with a touch of finality.

Karofsky leaned back against the wall of the closet and sighed deeply. The music boomed and thrummed relentlessly on. Raucous laughter drifted out of the kitchen. The grisly sound of vomiting could be heard in the upstairs lavatory. Dave blanked it all, and gave in to fresh fantasies of what would occur if he and Kurt were to meet again...

* * *

><p>Urgh I hope that was OK orz. This was my first ever serious attempt at smut. Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
